Movie Night
by Cliff da Great
Summary: Goten gets back from seeing the scariest movie in the world with Trunks, 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre' and falls asleep in endless nightmares. Can Trunks do anything to comfort him? (AN: Please review!) Complete.
1. The Movie

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ or of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie, so please don't sue me!  
  
A/N: I made this right after watching the movie "It" by Stephen King, so that is where I got this whole movie idea.  
  
MOVIE NIGHT  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Trunk's POV  
  
Me and him have sat here for about an hour and he still can't get over the scaryness of the movie that we just saw. God, he looks cute when he's scared out of his mind. I don't know how we got passed the ushers, but we got in to see the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and was it as scary as hell! And was it GORY!!!!  
  
"T-trunks?" Goten said with a scared stutter still thinking about all that had happened.  
  
"Ya, Chibi." "Y-y-you don't think that that Leatherface dude is r-real ya know?" Damn is he adorable when he's scared!  
  
Ya Goten. He's real and he's gonna cut your leg off like he did that one dude!" "Stop it Trunks! You're freaking me out!" I smirked at my success. I don't really want my chibi to be freaked out of his mind, but it's so funny to watch him!  
  
"Remember what that guy said don't ya Goten? 'You're so dead you don't even know it!' " I said mimicking a line of the movie.  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Goten yelled as he punched me in the face.  
  
"Ow, chibi. I was just kidding!" I said as I rubbed the spot where he had hit me.  
  
"I told you to stop and you didn't, so I punched you to stop." Chibi was right. I shouldn't have smeared it in so much since he was still only 8 years old. I don't know why, but I really wanted to see this movie and decided to drag Goten along with me. Moreover, he kind of wanted to come, so I thought, 'What the hell, he might as well come' but I'm going to regret every lasts minute of it. I never wanted to scare my chibi like that, but after we watched Stephen King's movie, 'IT' (the one about the clown that eats people 'it's actually kind of funny') which we laughed at tell the end, I thought he was ready.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks, I shouldn't have hit you, but you were really freaking me out!!" "I'm sorry chibi, lets go home before mom kills us," I said with a smirk on my face. He laughed.  
  
"My mom or your mom Trunks?" he asked. He got me there.  
  
"Does it matter?" I say with my arms extended out. He chuckled.  
  
"I guess not" he said once more before shooting ahead of me towards Capsule Corporation. "...but I do know that the last one home has to clean up the mess we make tonight!"  
  
That's right! He's spending the night tonight. I better worry about that later though and catch up to him so I don't have to do the dishes. "Hey, wait up Chibi!" I speed off to catch up with him. Tonight is going to be great, I can already tell!!  
  
Goten's POV  
  
As I sped off I looked to see if Trunks was right behind me. Sure enough he was right on my tail. I shot off hoping to get some distance from him. No luck. He was right along side me now and I stared over to see him. His profile was stunning, with his lavender hair flying everywhere, his sapphire eyes, and the determined look on his face that made me shiver. As I admired this beautiful sight, he shot in front of me. When I noticed this, I went super saiyan to catch up with Trunks. When I shot in front of him in fast speed, I could see the look in his eyes that were saying, 'hey, no fair!'  
  
"Hey chibi, no fair!" he yelled as he went super saiyan as well and got up alongside me again. Here again I could see his profile. Gods, he was adorable!  
  
When we finally reached Capsule Corporation, we called the race a tie so neither of us would have to suffer the burden. I smiled as Bulma opened the door for us. "Hey you two, how was the movie that ya'll saw?" she asked curiously. Hell, if only she knew.  
  
"Ya mom, Cat in The Hat was great!" Trunks said in a fake cheerful mood. Bulma smiled.  
  
"I knew that you would like that one," she said with proud confidence of her judgment. "That movie helps both your literature and grammar. Now hurry on in, dinner is almost ready, that is if you didn't spend all your time eating popcorn."  
  
"Na, Goten here lost his appetite. After all, that cat can really freak someone out!" Bulma looked down at me in concern.  
  
"Oh, poor baby, you must be starving!" Bulma said with great worry. "I'll get you something right now! Come on in you two!"  
  
I shot a glance at Trunks as we walked in. He just shrugged and said, "sorry, didn't think she would take it seriously." "Well, she did, and that was embarrassing." I said crossing my arms in a pout. God, he can be so bothersome sometimes. Just another reason on why I love him so. Ever since we first met, I knew he was going to be my best friend forever, no matter how far we would drift apart we would always be friends. No matter what. 


	2. At Trunks's House

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ or of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie, so please don't sue me!  
  
A/N: I got about six reviews begging for me to continue this fic in a matter of two days, so I guess that means that ya'll actually DO like my work. YES!! I LUV FANS!!! Enough about me, here's the fic.  
  
Reviews From Last Chapter:  
  
AnimePrincess1452: ('It' was a good movie.. i saw it like 10 times already) Anyway.. that is a really cute story so far.. i can't wait to see more on this. Trunks and Goten are so cute. Update soon.  
  
Blulily19: Continue Please!  
  
Yonk: That was a little short but I liked it. I can just imagine how scared Goten must be right now, I mean he is only 8! If I watched a movie like that when I was that old I would have nightmares for weeks! I hope the poor little chibi is going to be okay, and I hope Trunks does a good job comforting him...a REALY good job...Heh, heh, heh cough Um...yeah they are really super cute when they are that young...nevermind. Oh yeah, and if you thought the movie 'It' was good, you should take a crack at the book; whoo...scary! And update soon, I want more!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Trunks's POV  
  
"Goten, you should eat more of your chicken, dear. You've barely eaten anything since you got here," Bulma said to Goten with great worry since he had merely eaten a couple pieces of sausage and had drunk about half a cup of milk. (A/N: mostly when I'm depressed, I drink more than I eat, so... never mind.) I felt so terrible for him. He barely ate any popcorn at the theatre, so it couldn't be the popcorn, so it must have been that damn movie. He must feel so depressed that...  
  
"Trunks, I told you and Goten not to eat a bunch of popcorn at the movie! Look, now neither of ya'll when even touch your food!" my mom said with a tone. "The next time I let ya'll go to a movie, I'm giving you no money for food!!"  
  
I looked down at my plate that still had plenty of food. I must be feeling depressed too, watching my Goten miserably poke at his food. Goten continued to do this when all the sudden a door busted open revealing a pissed Vegeta. This made Goten jump out of his seat and scream. I tried not to laugh, but my chibi can look so hilarious and adorable sometimes.  
  
"Hey Bulma, the Gravity Room is busted again.... Hey! What is Kakarot's brat doing here?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"They are just having a sleepover honey, now go to the Gravity Room and I'll help fix it..." "Woman, how dare you talk like that to me! I am the Great Vegeta, not some house puppy!!" Vegeta said with disgust in what Bulma said. Bulma shot a glance a him as if to say, 'don't you DARE talk to me like that!'  
  
"Well I guess that makes me the Mrs. Great Vegeta and the Queen of all Saiyans then, Mr. Vegeta!" my mom said smartmouthing.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!!!!!!", Goten and me say making fun of my dad.

"Shut up you brats before I make ya'll fix the Gravity Room that ya'll probably broke in the first place!" Vegeta said in a threatening manner. With this, Goten and I decided to split before the argument got really bad, so we shot off to my room where we would hide ourselves until the fight was over.  
  
When we got to my room, Goten went straight for the nearest chair to sit in which happened to be my favorite chair in the house.  
  
"So, just because you're my best friend you think you can just sit in whichever chair you please in MY room?" Goten nodded with a chuckle, and I laughed back as I sat down by the chair next to him.  
  
"Some movie, huh Goten?" "Don't remind me Trunks," he said while he cupped his hands and put his head in it. ",and you told me it wasn't any scarier than that movie "It" or whatever we saw." I quickly stood up to defend my decision.  
  
"That movie was about a killer clown who ate little children about our age, and since you didn't get scared by that, I thought that a guy who only killed people on his property with a chainsaw wouldn't be any worse."  
  
"Ya Trunks, but those kids beat the clown guy with a slingshot, meaning we could take him any day, but the Leatherface guy lived throughout the movie without dieing, so that scares me."  
  
"Hey, he got his arm cut off, didn't he?" I said trying to defend my ground.  
  
"No, he just got stabbed then got up again." 'Good point Goten,' I thought to myself.  
  
"Well Chibi, we better get ready for bed before my mom strangles both us. It's already 11:00. Besides, we can stay up and talk anyway."  
  
"I heard that." Bulma said through the door.  
  
"What I meant by that Goten was that we could stay up reading novels!!" I said with a fake enthusiasm.  
  
"That's better." My mom said through the door again.  
  
"Ha, just kidding Chibi. We can stay up as long as we want if the lights are off" I said expecting my mom to be gone.  
  
"What son?"  
  
"Nothing!! Nothing mom!" Goten laughed at this. Instead of giving him a glance, I just laughed too.  
  
"Lets get ready for bed now, Trunks before your mom DOES strangle us." Goten said still recovering from his laugh.  
  
I decided to keep my mouth shut until I was foreshore that my mom was gone. Besides, I didn't want to keep my Chibi waiting!  
  
Goten's POV  
  
As I get ready for bed, I try to hide my thoughts of Trunks at least until I get to bed where I can try and sleep, but how am I going to sleep after seeing that movie? Well, Trunks will be there to comfort me, won't he?  
  
"Hey Trunks" I yell across the room to the other sink he was using to brush his teeth.  
  
"Ya, Chibi." I didn't want to say something to make him think I was trying to ask for his love, yet. I just needed him there for me if I started to feel bad.  
  
"Trunks, will you be there to comfort me if I can't go to sleep tonight after seeing that video." There was a long silence. Oh no, he's got the wrong idea. He knows I love him now! Oh Trunks please don't hate me!!  
  
"Sure, Goten. I'll be there for ya." Phew! I thought he was going to say something else. Thank Gods he didn't!  
  
"Thanks a lot Trunks!"  
  
Trunks POV  
  
'I'll be there for ya.' Were those words the right ones to use? Oh, I hope he doesn't get the other message! I can't lose him like that. Please don't hate me Goten!!  
  
"Thanks a lot Trunks!" Damn, that was a close one! Now I know to be more careful with the words that I use!  
  
"Well Goten, lets get in bed before my mom finds us awake again! I won't be able to live through another argument with her!" I said eager to have some time with my Goten. Some time alone, where no one could bother us, where we could be together, alone.

01010100101010101010101

A/N: Well, how is THAT for a good chapter 2? Okay, I haven't really got to the story yet and I'm working on chapter 3, but I'm hungry right now so I'll go eat something and get to working on it. Then again, it's like 2 o'clock in the morning... I'll finish chapter 3 tomorrow, but I want some reviews so I know if I should keep going. 


	3. That Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ, so don't sue me please!

A/N: Got some good reviews from ya'll. Thnx for reading my work!

Reviews From Last Chapter:

AnimePrincess1452: Great chapter. I really enjoyed it. Update soon.

Yonk: Whoa! Are they really gonna fall in love?! They are just little kids, I CAN'T  
WAIT! Chibi love has got to be the cutest kind in the whole world, I loave it SO  
much! Update soon!

Blulily19: I can say this fanfic is awesome so I ask you to open the gates of that  
imagination and PLEASE CONTINUE!!

Hee-Chan2: Keep going  
  
I love it  
  
Trunks and Goten are so cute

Chapter 3

Trunks's POV

As we crawled into bed, I looked at Goten who was staring at the wall in thought. I wonder what he's thinking about. Maybe food. I wonder....

"Hey Goten." I say interrupting his moment of thought.

"Huh? What Trunks?"

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" I ask curiously.

"Um, nothing.... Why?"

"Oh, just wondering. Lets get to bed. Wake me up if you want to talk." Truefully, I don't feel I'll be getting any sleep with him here.

Everytime he sleeps over, when he falls asleep, I spend the time admiring him, but even if I was too tired to admire such a site as my Goten, I can never fall asleep because of my want to hold him. To touch him. To call him mine. Once I tried to touch him when he was asleep, to at least put my arm around him. Happened to be that he was wide awake and when he asked me what I was doing, I just said that I accidently hit him while I was rolling over. That night scared me so much, I thought that I was about to lose my best friend over that one incident. Thank Kami I didn't! Still, even if I WAS tired enough to sleep, I couldn't since I had to make sure Goten was comfortable tonight. It hurts me sometimes, just watching him lay there in deep sleep. It hurts me that he is right there, but I could never have him. I could never try and risk breaking the friendship that we have. I am his best friend and he is mine, and I can't risk breaking something like that. I'm lucky enough to have such a gift as his friendship, more his BEST friendship.

"Okay Trunks, lets go to bed. See you tomorrow." He said with a yawn as he stretched his arms out and leaned back to fall on the bed. I couldn't help it. I caught him. I caught him right before he hit the mattress. Damn, I'm an idiot!!

"Trunks, why did you catch me?" he said with a smile on his face that was asking 'did you just do that' as he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, um... your head was about to hit the back of the bed rim. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself now would ya?" I asked with a smirk. He turned his head to see the distance from him and the bed rim. He would have never hit it. Oh, bad excuse.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I should be more careful. Good night lo... er Trunks." he said turning his head away quickly. Hmm..... Was he about to say what I thought he was going to say? Na, isn't possible. Is it? 'Ahh, life is too confusing' I say to myself as I throw the covers over my head. I must be paranoid or something.

Goten's POV

I quickly turn away as that almost slips out. 'I'm such an idiot!!! I almost said that out loud damn it'!

"Alright, good night Goten." Didn't sound like he suspected anything. Phew.

"Ya Trunks, goodnight." 'And what was I thinking about? I was thinking about you only you. Who else could I be thinking about? WHAT else could I think about but you? Nothing Trunks, only you'.

My stomach started to growl a little. 'Okay, food is an acception right now.' I think I'll live through the night, especially after knowing that I'm sleeping in the same bed as the one I most dearly love. Not even hunger can fight that feeling. Not even at its worst level. Okay, MAYBE at its worst level, as long as I would be able to come right back to my Trunks. Yes, MY Trunks! Only mine. I wouldn't let anything come between me and him. I may be the youngest of us two, but that doesn't mean I will quit protecting him. Never will I leave him. I'll always be there for him, whether he ends up hating me or not. I will always love him. I just hope that he will understand when I decide to tell him. 'I'll go to bed now' I think to myself. I take one last good look at my love to make sure he's alright, then fall asleep.

Trunks's POV

I am awakened by a shaking of the bed. I sit up and rub the sleepiness out of my eyes and look towards the clock. It's about 1:00 in the morning. 'Wow, I actually slept a little' I think to myself. 'Wait a minute, what was that shaking that woke me up?' I look over to see Goten shaking around in his sleep. I here him mumble something, then realize that he's talking in his sleep.

"No.... stop... don't hurt me....." Goten says in his sleep. Oh no, he's having a bad dream. What should I do? Well, I did say I would be there to comfort him if he started to feel bad. But how? He's asleep.

'Well, maybe if I touch him he'll snap out of it' I think to myself as I lean over and poke him. He stops shaking for a while, then starts to wimper. That didn't work. Maybe if I do something comforting he'll forget about it, but what if he wakes up? Maybe if I hug him, he'll feel better, I just have to do it lightly. I lean over and give him a hug hoping he won't wake up. He stops shaking for a good while, then starts shaking again. Gods, this is frustrating!

Well, mostly what my mom would say she would do whenever I have a bad dream is kiss me. She says that works every time. But this is Goten we're talking about!! Why me, why do I always have to be the one frustrated?

I look over at Goten who is still asleep shaking from whatever dream he is having. What am I to do? I mean, I would love to kiss Goten, but the last thing I want to do is break our friendship over a simple kiss. But he's asleep, so that shouldn't matter because he will never know. But what if he wakes up? What am I supposed to say THEN??

My mind continues to debate with itself until finally I decide I'm going to have to do it. I sigh, lean over nervously and tower over him a little (Gods this is nerve-wreaking!!) as I lean closer to him. "Goten, please don't hate me for this" I whisper as soft as I can as I lean over and kiss him. I stay in this position for a while as I feel an arm wrap around me. Can that be possible? I mean, you can't do that unless you're awake, right? HOLY CRAP HE **IS** AWAKE!!

I quickly pull away looking at a smirking Goten.

"Hey Trunks. I really enjoyed that." he said with a huge grin on his face. He wasn't lieing.

"Y-you were awake that whole time?" I ask as I feel a huge blush come over my cheeks. He nodded. "You mean, all that shaking and stuff was fake?"

"Not until after you hugged me. I enjoyed that too." he said looking right at me with that same Son smirk on his face.

"Um, Goten? Please don't hate me for what I just did. I mean, I was only trying to comfort you and...." he interrupted me half way through.

"Hate you?! Why would I hate you after something like that? I never will hate you Trunks. You're my best friend!" He said as he started to sit up.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Nothing will ever separate me from you Trunks" he said with a smile on his face. His stomach growled. He looked down at his stomach, then back at me. "Not even food." We both laughed. After se were done, I sigh with relief. He really doesn't hate me!!

"Okay then. Heya, Goten. Were you serious when you said that you enjoyed, u know... what I just did to you?" I said hoping he was. Man this could be happening right now. Me and him.

"Why wouldn't I enjoy it Trunks since I love you so?" he said putting his hand on my shoulder. Sweet Gods it's really happening!

"Y-y-you d-d-o?" I say as a smile of joy comes on my face. He nods slowly.

"Please don't hate me for it. I hope that you understand." he said taking his hand off my shoulder and looking downward. I reached out my arms and wrapped them around him. He slowly lifted his head.

"Of course I understand Chibi. You wanna know why?" I asked. Now is the time. "Because I love you too, Goten. I love you." I said softly in his ear.

"Really?" he asked me as a site of hope came over his face.

"Yes Goten. I love you." I said as my nose touched his. With this he smiled and jumped on top of me. With him on top, he leaned over and kissed me. At first this suprised me how quickly he reacted, but after I calmed down I started to return the kiss. I opened my mouth as his tongue went in and licked all over my mouth. My tongue went in his mouth as we tasted eachother for the first time. He tasted so good, like bubble gum almost.

He slowly reached over and took off my shirt (A/N: don't worry, it's still PG-13) and rubbed his hands over my chest. I responded by taking his shirt off as well, and feeling him just the same way as he did me. I then flipped him over so that I was on top and started to kiss his neck. He moaned with pleasure as I went further down. Once I reached his chest, I started to lick inside his bellybutton. This made him scream with ecstacy.

I quickly put my mouth on top of his and the screaming slowly stopped. I seperated our kiss for a second to catch my breath. I was still on top of him. He was so beautiful, I just can't find a better way to describe it.

"Don't want to wake up my parents, do ya Ten?" I asked him smirking. He smirked too.

"This is the Capsule Corporation building. They wouldn't here us even if a bomb went off." he said making a point.

"Very true Goten. Very true...." I said as I leaned over and started doing to him what I did before. He started screaming again, louder and louder as I continued.

"_TRUNKS!!!_" he yelled as I took one last suck of his bellybutton and pulled away exausted. He was pretty tired too, being that he had screamed so much. I rolled off of him and rested my head on my pillow. There was a period of silence as I looked over at Goten. He looked so adorable. I would always love him, and NOTHING would come between me and him. Not without a mad Trunks. Goten took one last big breath and then leaned over and got on top of me.

"My turn Trunks." he said as he begin to kiss and suck on my neck. I could only moan. I didn't have enough energy to yell. He started going down lower as he started sucking on my abs. I watched him do this to me and it was wonderful. When he leaned over and started licking my bellybutton as I did his, I found how he got the energy to scream. I arched myself forward holding on to him asking for more.

I screamed, screamed, and screamed, until finally I couldn't stay up any longer and fell on my back. He hadn't stopped though. He was still sucking as I lay there exausted. I barely had the energy to do anything anymore, so I moaned until I didn't have the energy to that anymore. After that, I just fell into an ecstacy I had never felt before that was so wonderful, I never wanted to leave it.

After about five minutes of blind ecstacy, Goten finally stopped and rolled off of me. He was completely exausted. After a while he scooted over and rested his head on my chest.

"I love you Trunks" he whispered to me.

"I love you too Goten-san. I'll see ya tomorrow" I said to him, but he had already fallen asleep. He was so cute and now my wish had finally come true. I didn't even need the dragon balls for this one.

I looked at him one last time and put my arm ontop of his head that was still resting on my chest. After that, I turned my head, closed my eyes, and fell in a deep sleep.

In Bulma and Vegeta's Room

"So that was what these brats have been doing." Vegeta said as he turned off the speaker. "I never thought that my son would be like that, since that he IS the new Prince of All Saiyans."

Bulma looked over at her husband. "You shouldn't worry yourself dear. In fact, you should be happy for your son. They have such a future ahead of them. Now come on to bed, honey. We need enough energy to talk to Trunks tomorrow about what is expected of him now that he and Goten are together."

"I guess you're right, woman." Vegeta said without an argument. "Hey, a random question just popped into my head. Why does my son have purple hair? I mean, your hair is green, and mine is purple. So where did he get that from?"

"Maybe your mom had purple hair, but you wouldn't know cuz u never met her." Bulma said as if she knew the question was coming. Vegeta thought of the answer a while, then got into bed with his wife.

"Goodnight woman." Vegeta said without looking at her. Bulma laughed at hisrude remark.

"Well, then goodnight to you too Mr. I'm So Cool!" Bulma said as he leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Vegeta turned over and Bulma laughed one more time before she finally fell asleep.

00101010101010011101

A/N: And this fanfic comes to an end, unless ya'll want me to continue it, cuz i can, i just need to know if that's how ya'll would want it or not, so PLEASE review!!!!!!


	4. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of DBZ, so don't sue me.

A/N: A lot of ya'll really liked that last chapter. I was hoping that ya'll would. I ALSO got a lot of requests to continue this fic with another chapter. Well fine, if ya'll want a fic, I'll give ya'll a fic!!!

Reviews From Last Chapter:

AnimePrincess1452: Awesome! Chibi love is the greatest thing in the world. I love it. More, i want more! Update soon.

Yonk: YEAH! They got together! I love it! I am so glad they found out that they love  
each other, that is so cool I was so worried they would keep going without  
knowing... I am really starting to wish this story was rated a little higher so  
you could have written a little more 'detail'. As it were, I am glad it turned  
out the way it did and I for one would love to see this story continued, or, at  
least, more stories like this one in the future. Chibi love, it's the best!

Chibi Reicheru: great fic! i love it!  
please continue.  
sorry i aint reviewd b4!

Chapter 4

When I finally woke up Chibi was still resting his head on my chest. Still shirtless, he started to flicker his eyes as he woke up.

"Goodmorning Chibi." I say softly to him as his eyes start to open. He looks at me, closes his eyes again, and then stares at me.

"So it wasn't a dream?" he ask me.

"Nope, Goten. It really happened. That is unless you had the same dream I did." I say smiling at his pretty face. With this he jumps into my arms.

"Oh Trunks, I was afraid that I had only dreamed about it! I couldn't go through another dream like that about you again. You're sure it isn't a dream?" he said still considering.

"You know how I know? Since your shirt is still off." I say pointing at his chest. He chuckles.

"Yours is too, Trunks." he says poking me in the abs. I look down and see that he's right.

"Hey Goten, since it wasn't a dream, you know what we do now don't ya?" Goten thinks for a while then shakes his head.

"We CELEBRATE!!" I yell as I jump out of bed and pop in a Smile Empty Soul CD into my stereo. When the music starts to play, it reveals the song Bottom of the Bottle (A/N: By the way, for those of ya'll who haven't heard of Smile Empty Soul, they ROCK!!!!!) which is one of my favorites.

"Ya, Trunks. You always have the best music!" he says as he jumps out of bed. Once he's out, he grabs a sharpie pretending that it's a microphone and starts singing the vocals. I sit down to watch his performance as he dances and sings all over the room.

"I do it for the _druuu--ugs!_!" He says singing to the words. "I do it just to feel _aliiii-iive!!" _With that I get up and grab a pencil to be my microphone and join my Goten in his performance.

"I do it for the _looo--ove!" _We both yell together as the song comes to an end. "that I get from the bottom of a _booo--ootle!" _(don't worry, our chibis aren't drugies. that's just part of a song that is awesome!!)

When we finish, Goten's stomach starts to growl. "Gosh Trunks, I'm getting hungry. Lets go get some breakfast!" "Ya, good idea Goten!" I yell as I put my shirt back on and he puts on his. Just as we reach the kitchen we are stopped by my mom and dad.

"Not so fast you two! We got some talking to do with ya'll before we let you and Goten loose." my mom says with her hands on her hips. "We now what ya'll two did last night, and you two have some explaining to do."

"Ohhhhhhh, shit....." I whisper to myself.

"That's right young man, now get into the living room and we will be with ya'll shortly." she said pointing towards the living room.

"Oh, can't we have something to eat first Mrs. Briefs?" Goten says complaining over his empty stomach.

"Not until we have a talk with ya'll. Now go on and wait in the living room. Your parents are on the way over here now." Bulma says pointing a finger at Goten.

"Oh crap!" Goten yells out loud thinking of how they would react. Vegeta started to laugh.

"Ha, I can't wait to see the look on Chi chi's face when she hears about this! You'll be dead meat little brat." he said as he walked off.

"Shit, my mom is going to kill me." Goten says grabbing a handful of his hair.

"Well, the sooner we get through this the sooner we can eat something." I say trying to find a bright side to things.

"Ya, that's true. Lets go." Goten said eager to get something in his stomach.

A few minutes later

Goten's POV

"So, where are they?" I ask curiously looking through the doorway.

"I don't know. I'm so freakin' hungry!!" Trunks says as his stomach growls. He's hungry? Hey, at least he actually ATE some of the popcorn at the movie. I lost my appetite and didn't eat a thing!

"What are you complaining about? You actually got something at the theatre." I say getting mad since I'm so hungry.

"Ya, well I didn't actually eat anymore than two handfuls. That was during the previews. I couldn't eat anything during the movie, and it's your fault that you didn't get something before the movie." he said straight back.

"I wanted to save the popcorn for the actual movie because that is mostly the time that I eat it, but when I found out how scary the movie actually was I didn't exactly have that hunger in my stomach anymore."

"Well, even if I did eat a couple pieces of popcorn, that wouldn't tide me over for breakfast the next day, and you neither."

He has a point there. "Okay Trunks, I rest my case. We're both hungry. Lets try to get your mom to get us something." Trunks nods and we go through our old begging plead for food.

In The Other Room

"Ya, and you'll say that, but don't forget to make your point Vegeta." Bulma says instructing her husband.

"Ya whatever woman. Lets just get this done so we can quick hearing those brats yell.

"I'm hungry!! I'm hungry!!" Goten and Trunks yell from the other room.

"Okay Vegeta, lets go."

"Whatever." Vegeta says with his arms crossed.

Back in the Living Room

"God, I can't stand it. I'm going to get something Goten. Do you want anything?" Trunks ask me.

"YES!!!!" I yell. What a dum question, Trunks. You know that I'm always hungry.

"Okay, so what do you want?" he says turning around waiting for an answer.

"What you just said Trunks."

"Oh, anything? Okay, I'll be right back." Trunks says turning around.

"Not until we're finished with you." Bulma says as she walks into the room. She has two cereal bars in her hand.

**_"FOOD!!!!!" _**me and Trunks yell as we run to Bulma and plow her over to get the bars.

"Hey! Not so fast...." Bulma says one second too late. Trunks and Goten have already swallowed the bars in one gulp, rapper and all. Vegeta only laughed.

"Ha, you know what they say about saiyans, if you don't feed them they'll feed you." Everybody stared at Vegeta. Bulma sweat-dropped.

"What?" Bulma, Trunks and I ask in unison. Vegeta looks around, then walks off. I always knew he was somewhat crazy.

After we get off of Trunks's mom after eating the cereal bars, we sit down in seperate chairs and wait for Bulma to bombard us with questions.

"Okay lets begin. Trunks, how long has this gone on between you two?" Bulma ask as if she was some lawyer.

"Ever since yesterday." I answer.

"Okay, did ya'll hurt eachother?" Me and Trunks raise an eyebrow. Why would I hurt Trunks and why would he hurt me?

"No." We respond.

"Good. Now here are the rules, no kissing in the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, and for God's sake you two not in public." Me and Trunks stare at eachother again, then back at Bulma, then back at eachother, then back to Bulma.

"That's it?" We ask in unison. Trunks's mom nods.

"Goten, I decided not to tell your mom because I want to keep Capsule Corporation in one piece." I sigh with relief. "I did tell your dad though." My eyes widen.

"What did he say?" I ask worried.

"He said congratulations." Bulma says as if she expected that answer.

"Oh, well okay." I say suprised. Wow, my dad is a little paranoid but I didn't know rather or not he would take this very well.

"Now come here and give me a hug Trunks. I'm so proud for you!" Bulma says to Trunks.

"You mean..... your not mad at me?" Trunks says curiously. Bulma smiles.

"Of course not, honey! Why would I be mad? I'm so glad for you Trunks!!" Bulma says as she hugs him. After she's finished, Trunks runs over to me and grabs my hand.

"Lets go get something to eat Chibi." he says as he leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

"What did I say about kissing in the living room you two?" my mom says reminding us.

"Sorry mom." Trunks yells as we run into the kitchen.

"I can't wait until after I get something in my stomach!!" I yell as I run into the kitchen.

"Not until I eat something!" Trunks yells right behind me.

Trunks's POV

I can't believe it. Me and Goten just got together and my mom doesn't object to any of it! My dad said it was natural for two saiyan men to breed, but I didn't know what my mom would say, being that she is a human. Ahh well, as long as me and my Goten get to be together, I will have no problem whatsoever.

"Hey Trunks, you wanna pass the pretzels? Trunks?" Goten asked as I was thinking.

"Huh? Say what?" I ask still dazing.

"Are you okay Trunks?" he asked concerned. I raise an eyebrow.

"Ya, why?"

You've been acting weird." he says staring at me. Really Chibi?

"I have? What have I been doing?" I ask. He points at my plate. I look down at it. It still has food waiting to be eaten on it. I laugh.

"I'm just thinking that's all. Just forgot about eating I guess." I say noticing that my appetite is gone at the moment. "You shouldn't worry Goten."

"I always worry about you Trunks. Shouldn't you know that?" I look at him with suprise. Shouldn't I be the the one worrying, being that Goten is younger and weaker?

"You shouldn't worry about me Chibi. I can handle myself." I say confidently.

"So can I." Goten says seriously. I start to laugh but stop when I see the seriousness in Goten's eyes. I stop.

"How about this Chibi, we both protect eachother." I say requesting. He quickly lightens up.

"Okay. This turkey is great!" he says enthusiasticly. Wow, he forgets about stuff quickly.

"Ya, so are you." I say.

"Hey!!"

00101010110101

A/N:Sorry, this wasn't much of an interesting chapter and it was a crappy ending, but I needed to think of something quick so I could keep ya'll updated. I hope ya'll liked it though. I will be continuing the fic as long as I get your support to continue. Please review so I know what to correct.


	5. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ so don't sue me or I'll sue you! Just kidding.

A/N: Hey ya'll. I never thought that you would enjoy the last chapter, but you do so i'm delighted! **Hey, I've been getting some reviews asking to bump this fic up a notch into the R section, but I'm not going to do it unless I get ya'lls go on it, otherwise I would be breaking my own rule.** So review!!

Reviews from last chapter:

AnimePrincess1452: Another intresting chapter. I really enjoyed it. I can't wait to see more.  
Update soon.

Yonk: I love it!I was so worried that they wouldn't be able to stay together and the  
only rules were no kissing in public. Yeah! Does that mean they can do anything  
they want in the bedroom?! evil grin Chibi love is the best, MORE!

Chapter 5

Trunks's POV

"Hey mom!" I yell across the room after we are finished with breakfast. "We are going over to Goten's house and I'm probably going to spend the night. Is that okay?"

"Sure honey, just don't get caught." she says not even looking up from what she's doing. I feel a blush come on. Goten looks over and smiles.

"You shouldn't be embarrased Trunks. Not around me at least." he says as he hugs me from behind. I turn myself around so that I'm facing him and push him out the door. When we are both outside, I wrap my arms around him and kiss him. After about five minutes he finally pushes me off.

"We better get to my house now. My mom will wonder where we are." I smile and tackle him. I throw myself ontop.

"She can wait." I say as I lean down to kiss him. He quickly picks me up.

"No, my mom will get mad. Besides, we can do this when we get there. You don't think the front porch of Capsule Corp. is a very private place now do ya?" he says showing me where we are right now. A couple people are staring, but when we lift off the ground they faint. We laugh.

"Lets go Trunks! I'm more eager right now then you think." he says smiling. I smile back.

"Ya Goten. I can't wait." I say one last time before shooting off with him.

Goten's POV

Well, as we head back to my house memories of how this all started pop into my head. I remember it all started when I got a phone call from Trunks asking if I wanted to go to see a movie with him.

_Flashback_

"Hey Goten, the phone is for you." Chichi yells across the room. I come running in eager to see who is calling. I pick up the phone and sit down in a chair right next to me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chibi. It's me, Trunks!" I get really excited. How could I not? He is the one I secretly love.

"Hey Goten, you there? Goten!" he says as I wonder off into my own little world.

"Oh ya, hey! Wassup?"

"Nothing. Hey, do you want to go see a movie today?" Oh ya, two hours sitting in a dark room right next to the one I secretly admire.

"Sure Trunks, what movie?"

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"Cool! Sure, I'll go!" Cool, I wanted to see that one! It shouldn't be any scarier then that movie "It" so I should have fun, especially with that lavender-haired angel sitting next to me. I couldn't wait!

"See ya at your house Trunks!"

"Okay, see ya." he says as we both hang up the phone.

_Flashback End_

When we went into the theatre lobby, we saw some people come out of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. They had just seen the movie and were being extremely quiet. When we got inside of the actual theater some ushers told us to turn around, so we flew over them and ran in two different directions. They tried to catch us but never could being that they were mere humans. Eventually they gave up running after us and walked back to there post.

While they weren't looking me and Trunks ran into the theater with the popcorn that we had and got the best seats possible. We should have listened to the ushers and shouldn't have got the best seats. Being that we were in the front row, we got the extra scare that other people didn't.

I was clinging on to Trunks in pure fear as the movie went on. A couple of times I jumped out of my seat completely and landed in his arms. One time I missed him and landed on the ground on my ass. I screamed when I hit the ground and the whole theater screamed with me. The crowd was so fragile. At the slightest scary part the whole theater would roar in screams and yells.

Once the movie ended, Trunks had to guide me out of the theater while holding my hand. I was in pure shock and I was babbling stuff like a person at a mental institute would. People stared at me as if to say 'what a poor child' and 'what the hell was HE doing in the theater' at the same time. Took me two hours to calm down and Trunks didn't help much, that was until last night. He helped a lot. The pictures of Leatherface taken from the "real evidence" in the movie slowly faded out of my mind as he hugged me. This is what made me wake up. At first I thought that I was still dreaming since I was seeing Trunks hug me which I thought he would never do, but it turned out not to be a dream. This drove me to say stuff I have waited so long to say. For instance, 'I love you' was one for a start.

Well, as we fly to my house Trunks flies right alongside me and I see the same stunning profile that I saw before when we were flying from the theater to his house yesterday. I wanted to kiss him, so I grabbed him in mid air, stopped him, grabbed his hips, and kissed him. He slowly returned the kiss and we sat there for a while. I would never leave my Trunks. Never. He will always be mine. Always.

0101010101001010101101010

A/N: I know this chapter was short, and yes, this fic is over now, but don't worry, I'm making a sequel. I just needed to rest a little. I have been working on this fic a lot and it has taken up a lot of my free time, so be sure to review. And as I was saying, if you want me to bump this sequel up to R then I need you to review over that subject too, otherwise I won't do it.

Reviews For This Chapter:

Rika/Phoenix: Ah! This story was great! Chibi love rules! It was good not to go into the R  
section as it shows how really sweet it could be.  
  
Poor Goten at the start, lucky he didn't seen A Nightmare on Elm's Street or he  
wouldn't sleep at all thinking that Freddy Krueger will go after him! lol

Yonk: Yeah! Great story, I loved it! Chibi love will always be the greatest. Poor  
Goten, getting all scared, it was so nice of Trunks to be so nice to him so they  
could fall in love. Great ending! Wha! And you're gonna make a sequel? I love  
it! I can't wait. I for one would love to have the rating bumped up for 'things'  
more evil grins but I personally think that one shouldn't compromise their own  
rules because of their fans. However way you do it, that is entirely up to you.  
Write more soon!

AnimePrincess1452: Great ending.. i really enjoyed reading it. I can't wait to see what the sequal has to offer. Laters


End file.
